The life of Cassandra Corinthian
by Forever beautiful 12187
Summary: This story is about a girl named Cassandra and how the war against death eaters effects her life. She lives in Sicily and goes to Villa Romana de Castle, follow her on all her adventures. There maybe future romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Thank you for reading my writing! This is my first story and I hope to be writing more while I have the chance. This was originally a ElA project so constructive criticism is welcome. I was also thinking of doing a Percy Jackson but you guys will have to tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

The pinks and reds of dawn lit up the huge space of a circular bedroom. It had a queen sized bed pushed to the side, near one of the many towering windows that inhabited the room. Bookshelves lined the walls, while cozy chairs, an assortment of tables, a couch, and a fireplace took up the rest of the space. Books, quill pens and parchment were strewn around the room. All seemed to make the room seem more like a study rather than a bedroom.

Cassandra Corinthian groaned as her snowy owl, Platinum, tapped impatiently on her window. She quickly climbed out of bed and opened the window to let her bird in.

Giving her snowy owl food and water, she swiftly untied the parcel that her owl had brought her and walked over to the couch. She plopped down and tore open the parcel, revealing some books that she had specially ordered from Britain, where they were exclusively sold.

"It's about time," she muttered to herself as she quickly scanned the titles, before putting them down. She stumbled over to her dresser, and changed into a short-sleeved gray top and jean shorts, before rushing down to eat a delicious breakfast of fruit salad.

After finishing, she raced upstairs to finish getting ready, which consisted only of brushing her curly, dirty-blonde hair, as she knew her mother would yell for her to hurry up.

"Cassie!" Called her mother Anastasia. "Hurry up! We need to leave soon!"

As Cassie walked down the stairs, Anastasia took in the appearance of her daughter. She always had to deem Cassie "presentable" before letting her go out in public.

They closed the door and side-along apparated to the wizarding market in Rome, Italy, called Italus Angiportum. Cassie thought of all the shopping she had to do for the upcoming school year at Villa Romana de Casale and internally sighed.

As she entered the intricately carved wrought iron gates, an elegantly carved fountain appeared down the cobblestone street, which was lined with shops on both sides. Shop windows filled with brooms, clothing, candy, potion ingredients, and much more overwhelmed the onlooker. She desperately wanted to run to the bookstore, but she knew she should get the other shopping done first, so she started with the shopping she liked the least: shopping for clothes.

She had never liked clothing shopping. Sure, she could pick out anything she wanted, what with her parents being rich, but her mom always tried to pressure her into making the right clothing choices, asking if the clothes fit, and if she would wear it. As she was never sure of the answers to these questions, she started to dislike clothes shopping more and more, especially when she had to spend hours in the changing rooms, trying on all of the fancy clothes her mother made her wear to the family`s social events. It turned out just as Cassie expected it to be: long and boring. After she finished, she walked into the magical supply store, and picked out color changing ink, and many other varieties of quills, parchment, and ink. Her mind began to wander while waiting in line. She would be entering 5th year as a prefect and didn`t want to mess it up. What if she couldn`t handle all the classes, quidditch practices, and prefect duties? She just couldn`t think about it. After paying, she stopped into the bookstore, then met her mother for lunch before they apparated home for a nice relaxing afternoon of reading and swimming in the ocean off of their private island in the Mediterranean. Cassie`s mother had to go to work at the Ministry of Magic and left Cassie alone at the house all afternoon. Cassie was used to her mom and dad being at work, and was good at entertaining herself. She started painting a picture of a crumbling castle on a cliff, one she had dreamt about a few nights previously. Feeling exhausted, Cassie curled up on her bed with a book on charms, and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think, I`m trying to have the story intermingle with Harry Potter, to try and "weave" it into the story line. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a bit hesitant on posting this and wasn`t sure on waiting so. Here`s my next story anyway. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The students stepped out of silver carriages pulled by a set of snow white and pitch black pegasi, and made their way into the atrium of the school. At the moment of entrance, all felt the familiar and refreshing cool air, which was magically maintained to provide comfort from the heat given the heat of Sicily, Italy. As she walked across the main courtyard in the middle of the school, Cassie couldn't wait for the upcoming annual start-of-the term feast. The courtyard had many of marble tables that looked silver, in the moon`s light, which were meant for students to study on. In the middle of the courtyard was a giant whitish gray marble fountain. An intricately carved forest scene, decorated with flowers and animals appeared to be brought to life by statues dead center.

"Welcome to Villa Romana de Castale," said the booming voice of the headmaster as they all filed into the dining hall. There were three tables, each adorned with their own unique color combination. On the left was a green and black table, the middle table was decorated in blue and silver, and the table on the right with gold and red. There were three groups called domibus, each consisting of people who had similar personalities, likes, and hobbies. Each domus had a different color, and Cassie's domus was called Disciplinea, with blue and silver as its colors. The other domibus were called Audances, the gold and red table, and Malignorum, the black and green. The students ate, shared a dormitory with, and had classes with their domus.

Walking over to her table Cassie noticed she was one of the first there, and busied herself with a transfiguration book. She hardly noticed that the room had filled up until the headmaster spoke.

"Before we dig in," said the headmaster, Professor Solomon, " I would like you to be aware that swimming more than a mile off shore is prohibited, and under no circumstances are you allowed in the Interdictum Forest. Now, we may begin our wonderful feast!"

As soon as he had finished, the empty plates in front of the students filled with the food they were thinking of. Cassie`s filled up with savory foods as the stents began to talk among themselves. She looked up, smiling, as she saw her two best friends come and sit next to her. Her good friend Isabella Ionic was one of the more athletic students at the school. She had long, hazel brown hair and jade green eyes that always seemed to have a spark of happiness, and there was no exception now as she started rambling , enthusiastically, about the upcoming sports this year. Knowing that Isabella would rant on and on, Cassie quickly turned to her other good friend named Cosette Doric, who gave Cassie a sympathetic smile, full well knowing that Cassie would never get in a word when Isabella started to talk about Quidditch. Quickly smiling back, Cassie whispered to Cosette " Talk later? You know Isabella, she`ll never stop talking about quidditch."

"Hey!" Said Isabella, who had heard Cassie`s remark, "that's not true Cassie! You could say anything, anytime you'd like," crossing her arms.

Cosette rolled her eyes as Cassie said sarcastically, "sure we can,"

"You guys are impossible," said Isabella, who shook her head before directing her attention back to her plate. Though all three of them played Quidditch, Isabella was definitely more obsessed than the other two were. Looking back to her meal Cassie dug in to her meal, excited for dessert, which she was sure would be delicious.

After dinner, she and her friends made their way to the Disciplinea common room for the rest of the night. After quickly ascending the tower where their common room was, Cassie couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful view before stepping into the cozy common room. Magical fireplaces gave off blue colored flames that cooled instead of warmed. Easing her way into one of the many comfortable chairs, she took out a book to read for the night, while Isabella thumbed through a book on Quidditch and Cosette started to draw on her sketching pad. All of them were tired, and excited for the first day of school, the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Please review. I`m trying to get to 5 reviews or favorites so please recommend my story or favorite, follow, or review. **


End file.
